Harry Potter
Ranný život Harry Potter se narodil 31. 7. 1980 dvojici čarodějů Lily a Jamesi Potterovým. O rok později byli Harryho rodiče zabiti temným čarodějem Lordem Voldemortem. Harry byl skoro sám zabit Voldemortem v ten samý den jako jeho rodiče, ale proto, že mu jeho matka dala svj život, aby ho chránila, kletba se na Voldemorta, což zničilo jeho tělo. Harry Potter byl opuštěn s jizvou na čele kterou dostal po odtrhuní kletby. Po smrti svých rodičů, Rubeus Hagrid zachránil Harryho z trosek jeho domu, a vzal jej k profesorovi Brumbálovi, který Harryho položil na práh dveří nejbližší rodiny, Vernonovi,Petunii a Dudleymu Dursleyovým, jeho strýc, teta a bratranec. Následujících šestnáct let u nich Harry vyrůstal ale jenom jim otročil a Dudley ho šikanoval. Dopis Krátce před jeho osmnáctými narozeninami, přišel dopis pro Harryho. Když ho strýc Vernon viděl zpanikařil, a spálil ho předtím než si ho Harry mohl přečíst. Během několika příštích dnů, přišlo více dopisů, až nakonec, stovky propadly komínem. Po tomto zážitku, Vernon utekl z domu, a přenesl celou rodinu na chatu na malém ostrově v oceánu. Bezprostředně po půlnoci, Hagrid přišel Harryho osvobodit a dál mu dopis. V dopise se ukázalo, že Harry byl přijat do Bradavické školy čar a kouzel. Druhý den ráno, Hagrid a Harry odešli do Londýna, aby Harrymu koupili školní potřeby. První setkání s čarodějnickým světem Harryho v hospodě U Děravého kotle překvapilo že ho mají jako hrdinu protože je jediný člověk který přežil smrtící kletbu Avada Kedabra. Harry hnedka v bance U Gringotových vybral své peníze a jako první si koupil hůlku od pana Ollivandera. Hagrid mu pak koupil sovu Hedviku. První den v Bradavicích # září mu jel vlak do Bradavic. Tam se setkal se svými přáteli Ronem Weasleyem a Hermionou Grangerovou. V Bradavicích se hned seznámil se svým největším nepřítelem Draco Malfoyem. Když Moudrý Klobouk uvažoval do jaké ze čtyř školních kolejí tak uvažoval o Zmijozelu ale Harry si přál spíš Nebelvír a tak mu klobouk vyhověl. V Nebelvíru byli také Hermiona a Ron. To další ráno otevřeli dveře zakazaného třetího patra kde pes Chloupek. Pochopili že do třetího patra chodit nesmí. Setkání s Trollem o měsíc později V předvečer všech svatých Malfoy urazil Hermionu která se rozbrečela a utekla na dámský záchod. Tehdy však přišel učitel Quirell který řekl že dole ve sklepení je troll. Zatímco co většina studentů zmatkovalo Harry a Ron se vydali zachránit Hermionu. Během utíkání k záchodkům se Harry ptal jak se mohl Troll dostat dovnitř. Ron mu řekl že mu někdo musel pomoct. Trolla nakonec porazil Ron který na něj vrhl kyj s pomocí kouzla Wingardium Leviosa které je naučil Profesor Kratiknot. Profesorka McGonagelová byla ohromená že dokázali Trolla pokazit. Famfrpál a nejmaldší chyták století Během hodiny létání s Madame Hoochovou se jeden žák Neville Longbottom poranil a tak ho Madame Hoochová odvedla na ošetřovnu. Nevillovi však z kapsi vypadl pamatováček a toho ukradl Draco Malfoy který utekl na koštěti. Harry se za ním vydal. Malfoy hodil pamatováčka ale Harry ho chytil. Všimli si ho profesorka McGonaggelová a kapitán týmu Nebelvíru za hru Famfrpál Oliver Wood. Jelikož McGonaggelová byla fanouškem Nebelvírského týmu a chyběl jim chytač tak se z Harryho stal chytáč který má chytit zlatý míček Zlatonku. O měsíc později se uskutečnil Harryho první zápas.Když se zlatonka konečně objevila a Harry mohl chytat jeho koště se zbláznilo a mlátilo s ním na jednu na stranu přes druhou a vypadalo to že se Harrry neudrží a spadne. Nevěděl však že Ron a Hermiona spálili plášť tomu který to bláznění hůlku způsobil- Severusi Snapeovi. Harry najednou nad zemí spadl a při tom spolkl zlatonku. Zlatonku poté vyplivl a officiálně pomohl vyhrát první zápas. Neviditelný plášť a zrdcadlo z Erisedu O vánocích Hermiona odjela zpátky k rodičům a tak Harry a Ron zůstali sami. Zatím co Ron tradičně dostal svetr od své matky Molly Harry dostal neviditelný plášť díky kterému mohl člověk zmizet bez povšimnutí. Ron a Harry ho chtěli vyzkoušet a tak se vloupali do Knihovny do oddělení s omezeným přístupem. Později se dostali k zrdcadlu z Erisedu ve kterém Ron viděl slávu a že ho Hermiona Miluje. Harry ale viděl něco co pro něj znamenalo mnohem více-Své rodiče. Tehdy se však objevil ředitel Albus Brumbál který je nevyloučil ale poslal je spát. Norbert Harry, Ron a Hermiona dále pomohli Hagridovi s narozením jeho draka Norberta který byl později poslán Ronovu bratrovi Charliemu do Rumunska. Zapovězený les Jednou když Harry, Ron a Hermiona zase jednou přišli za Hagridem viděli že Hagrid má své chatě poraněného Jednorožce. Řekl triu že někdo v zapovězeném lese zabijí jednorožce Trio se mu vydali pomoc a jelikož Malfoy který je šmíroval by měl průšvih kdyby Hagrid řekl Brumbálovi že šmíruje vydal se Malfoy s nimi. Poté se rozdělili. Ron a Hermiona šli s Hagridem, Zatímco co Harry šel s Dracem a Hagridovým psem Tesákem. Na jedné mýtině poté našli bytost v kápi která zabíjí jednorožce. Malfoy a Tesák utekli pro pomoc. Osoba v kápi už by Harryho zabila kdyby nepřišel kentaur Firenze a stvůru neodehnal. Za padacími dveřmi a ještě dál Když se Harry, Ron a Hermiona jednou procházeli viděli učitele Quirella jak nese harfu do třetího patra kde byl pes Chloupek. Došlo jim že ten kdo narušil Harryho koště, poslal Trolla do Bradavic a zabíjel Nosorožce byl právě Quirell jenom nevěděli proč to všechno udělal. Vešli dovnitř právě když tam byl Quirell který uspal Chloupka. Quirell však zničil harfu a zdrhl padacími dveřmi které byli hned vedle Chloupka. Ron se snažil hrát na trumpetu ale to nepomohlo. Tak hodili Chloupkovi pískací hračku a opravili harfu. Chloupek opět usnul. Trio se vydali padacími dveřmi kde na zemi byla zákeřná a vražedná rostlina Ďáblovo osidlo. Trio se poté vydalo dál cestou kde vešli do místnosti kde byli klíče ale jenom jeden mohl otevřít dveře které pokračovali dál. Harry vybral ten největší a byl to opravdu on. V další místnosti byla obří šachovnice. Ron se ujmul partie a dokázali konkurenční straně dát mat. Trio se vydalo dál ale do další místnosti došli jenom Hermiona a Harry protože Ron zakopl o meč který tam nechal král bílé strany kterého porazili. Po delší době opět zahlédnutí Voldemorta Uvnitř místnosti čekal Quirell který potřeboval Harryho k tomu aby získal ze zrdcadla vzácný artefakt Kámen Mudrců který umí dělat zlato a vytvářet elixír života. Harry v zrcadle viděl sám sebe které ukazovalo na kapsu. Harry si nevšimnutě šáhl na kapsu a věděl že tam kámen je. Najednou se Harry zeptal proč pil krev jednorožců. Tehdy se uzval hrubý hlas který řekl udělej to. Na to si Quirell sundal z hlavy turban a na jeho zátylku byl obličej muže který si říkal Voldemort. Voldemort se mu vysmíval že je stejně slabý jako jeho rodiče když je zabil. Voldemort ho připravil o ruku. Tak se s ním Harry utkal silně. Tehdy si všiml že když se dotkl Quirella tak Quirell čím dál více bolestivě kvílel. V tu chvíli Quirell spadl na zem a přišel o ruce i o nohy. Objevili se Harryho rodiče kteří ho pochválili. Poté ale viděl Voldemorta který jim projel čímž ho poranil. Voldemort si chtěl vzít kámen ale to nemohl. Harryho rodiče se mu vysmáli a on utekl. Na ošetřovně Harry se probudil na ošetřovně. Vedle něj byl Quirell opředený odvazy. Přišel Brumbál, Ron a Hermiona a popřáli mu k výhře nad Voldemortem. Setkání s Dobbym Category:Hrdinové